


Children of the wilds

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Horror, I kill a bunch of cultists, M/M, Magic, Robbie gets to save the day, Sporty needs a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: The thick, numbing scent of perfume and smoked wood was heavy in the air as Sportacus woke...





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, this is a short vent-fic cause I got a fever and uhm… yeah whatever, I needed to vent.
> 
> ____  
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Blood, cutting, rude people.  
> Enjoy <3

The thick, numbing scent of perfume and smoked wood was heavy in the air as Sportacus woke. His tongue, swollen and too big for his mouth, held a strange tickling sensation as he did his best to swallow thickly around the lump in his throat. Vaguely, the elf registered a hushed, repeated chanting coming from all around him and as he – with a small whimper of concerned distress - tried to move his arms down from their stretched position above his head, he found that the cold, unrelenting metal digging into the flesh of his wrists allowed for little movement.

Confusion and fear mixed with a sneaking suspicion overtook him as he hesitantly forced his heavy eyes open and, with a great deal of effort, turned his head to gaze at whoever his captures were.

Immediately, the small movement caused a dizzy spell, eyes blurring and obscuring his already limited field of view as double vision set in. _What in the world?_ He thought grimly, as he grit his teeth and furrowed his brow against the intense headache, which set in. Still, the small peak had been enough to give him a faint idea of what was going on.

Around him, clad in dark-brown robes, heads bowed and faces obscured by wooden masks, stood a ring of people and it was from here that the chanting originated.

‘’ _Children of the wilds_ -’’ he managed to wheeze out right before a ragged cough tore out of his abused throat. ‘’ _-do not make great sacrifices. Stop this, it will cost you dearly._ ’’

Sportacus flinched as cool water immediately splashed against his already chilled, bare skin - the sugary liquid sticky and making him both faint and itchy all over his shivering form. Desperately, he tried to form words again, tried to argue that this was a huge mistake and that truly, none of the gathered would survive if they carried out their sinister plan, but alas, this time, he found his tongue truly uncooperative.

Gooseflesh rose, hair standing on end as his head spun with the knowledge and dread of what was about to happen as the surrounding chanting took on a low, much more sinister tone. Minutes passed like that, the surface of the stone altar he was strapped down to, hard and uncomfortable against his bare back as the chanting grew fainter still before finally a complete, sudden hush fell over the crowd.

Sportacus squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself a deep breath. If anything, he was numb enough that the pain would barely register and hopefully, he would get to drift off to eternal slumber before the real terror set in.

Perhaps he would not shed a tear over their – or his own for that matter – fate, but it still did not change the fact that the end they were fast approaching was a dark and cruel one.

A husky rumbling sounded to his immediate left as the priest slowly raised his arms out wide and turned in a half circle. As he had mused, the wavy knife that slid across his bare flesh barely brought him any pain at all, but still, the elf breathed a strained, relieved sigh when the blade that carved the wide, intricate pattern into his chest and abdomen, stopped just short of his crotch.

Humming in satisfaction over a job well done, the priest raised the curving, now glistening knife high over his own head - ten tense fingers clutching the handle of it tightly as he bellowed out an order and a plea for whatever shadow they were trying to summon to come feast on their offering.

‘’Yeah no, just _stop_.’’

Sportacus' eyes flew open in shock as to his right, the opening of a door paired with the loud, unmistakable voice of one unpredictable Robbie Rotten rang out. The disguised fae sounded both annoyed and more than a little bored as he widely gestured around him and shouted a few choice words at the confused priest, who – to said priests credit – recovered remarkably fast.

With an angry yell, the priest in question lowered the knife in one hand and pointed the tip of it straight at Robbies chest before gesturing for the fae to get back and join the others in the ring.

‘’Yeah whatever.’’ Robbie grumbled with a hint of amusement as he continued to stride forwards regardless – his own long, dark-brown robe blowing dramatically behind him as he walked.

The priests confusion quickly melted into something startled as he seemed to finally understand that things were not going to go his way. Too slowly, the priest tried to reach out and stop Robbie as the fae in question came to a halt on the other side of the still tied, but highly relieved elf.

With a small, displeased grunt, Robbie waved a dismissive hand at the priest who then promptly collapsed onto the ground in a heap of robes and numb, unresponsive limbs just as - almost as if they were one singular being – a stark panic swept through the remaining gathered.

_It was understandable though, the lines had been cut, the offering voiced aloud and with the priest out of commission, nothing stood in the way of their shadowy, newly arrived, hissing guest running amok._

Sportacus had a second of blissful recognition as the fae removed his mask and leaned down to claim the others swollen lips - A bittersweet taste invading the elfs mouth, which chased away the lingering ticklish sensation and instead replaced it with a strange, tingling one.

A shiver ran down Sportacus spine as he tried to press back into the kiss just as the first horrified howl rang out.

Chuckling eerily, something dark and cruel, which was made solely of teeth and ragged edges, entered and swirled in a fatal dance amongst them. Bones were crushed, panicked flesh torn straight from the soggy remains as the unfortunate gathered tried to scramble towards the nearest exit but as it was, and as the elf had warned, children of the wilds do not make great sacrifices.

_Terrified, confused cultists with heavy illusions of grandeur however, now that was a different case altogether._

The first of the masks hit the floor with a hollow sound as its frantic owner made it to the door and wrapped a trembling hand around the handle. The hand in question was rudely severed perfectly at the wrist and devoured and less than a second later, the owner followed short.

The scent of panic and blood, mixed with a stark understanding and general acceptance of doom, was heavy in the air as Robbie and Sportacus parted with a small wet sound. The two locked eyes as the fae shattered the offensive chains with little less than a circle of the hand, said fae tensing in preparation as he drew the other close and snatched him away from the dying gatherings grasp.


	2. Aftermath

‘’I can't lift you.’’ Robbie said with a small blush as he kneeled down next to the nude elf and did his best to cover the others shivering form with a blanket. ‘’ _Could you just_.’’ the fae said as he pulled the mattress – which he had stalked off to retrieve immediately after they had materialized safely into Robbies lair – closer, vaguely gesturing to all of Sportacus’ person and then back to the mattress beside him. Sportacus, with a great deal of effort, managed to get up on one shaky elbow before falling sideways onto it.

It took a good half a minute, but eventually he managed to get the rest of his body to follow up onto it as well.

Silence fell for a moment before Robbie let out a long, exaggerated sigh. ‘ _’Look_.’’ The fae started. ‘’ _I don’t want you to go and get the wrong idea here._ I didn’t-‘’ he tried in a slightly shrill voice as he did his best to look anywhere than directly at the elf. ‘’I don’t care about you in that way- _okay I do_ but it’s _complicated._ Just give me your thanks and I can be on my way- _wait no, you’re in my home so technically_ you _would be on your way and not_ …’’ Robbie trailed off a bit unsurely as he shook his head and awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

Another small beat of silence fell before an angry sneer bloomed over the faes features. ‘ _’No-one gets to hurt you but me and I don’t really want to hurt you either, so just try not to get hurt altogether okay?’’_ Absently, Robbie reached out a hand to gingerly trace a pointed ear. Immediately, Sportacus tried to speak up and warn the other that that was a very bad idea, but found his tongue to still be dead and numb in his mouth.

‘’Just stop getting hurt, I don’t do the whole rescue thing like _ever_. I _hate it_.’’ The fae grumbled lowly, clearly annoyed as he let out a small scoff and gently glided the tip of his nail up and down the shell of the elfs ear. ‘ _’I’m the villain here._ ’’ Robbie grumbled on as he finally gazed down and noticed the others discomfort.

‘’Oh.’’ A curious shade of red crept up Robbies neck and cheeks as he glared down at the slightly raised blanket. Sportacus tried and wanted to apologize but all that escaped him was a low, choked moan. ‘’ _Oh no_.’’

A loud ‘ _Nope_!’ sounded as the fae jumped up and practically fled the room - a series of metallic clicks and clangs ringing out as he slammed a door shut after him, no doubt indicating that said door had just been locked tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapters, I know, but tis a vent-fic and it’s not supposed to be heavy. Next up, we get to explore a lill about what that thing the cultists summoned was and also, Sporty straight up ignores the laws of physics, so that’s fun.  
> \---
> 
> Side-note – ‘Mångata’ is not on hiatus or anything but, I can’t really focus on heavy details when I’m sick.


	3. Headaches and shady business

Sportacus reckoned that this was what a hangover felt like. Not that he would actually know, but the symptoms matched up pretty perfectly all right.

The elf groaned in discomfort as he slowly sat up and hung his head between his bended knees. It must have been at least an hour since Robbie had fled rather abruptly.

_Not that he could blame him really, that had been equally embarrassing for both parts._

As he sat on the mattress, head still low and now resting against his tense palms, a shadow, which was more blood and gore than gentle darkness, heavy, restless and full from the fresh kills, jerked itself free from the shadow cast at the elfs feet and rose high above him.

‘ ** _’You can't blame me for trying_**.’’ it purred in delight, possessively in its attention as it caressed the tender cuts on Sportacus’ chest. **_‘’Besides, they reached out first. I, did not.’’_**

Sportacus was highly relieved when he found that he could move his fingers proper, then finally his hand and lastly his whole arm as well. ‘’You should not have answered them.’’ the elf clipped sternly with not a single thread of patience in his voice.

‘ ** _’If I hadn’t someone else would, seriously, I am not at fault here._** ’’ it argued as a dark, translucent hand solidified long enough to lift the elfs jaw gently.

‘’It was your name they shouted.’’ Sportacus scoffed as he waved the misty hand out of his face and turned his head away. ‘’And how, pray tell, did they come into contact with it?’’ the elf hummed with a hint of annoyance in his voice as his eyes jerked back to glare at it. ‘’Could it be that you just happened to ‘ _accidentally’_ drop enough clues and directions to be summoned back?’’ he chuckled humorlessly. ‘’Far as I recall, you are still banished from these regions.’’

The shadow somehow frowned as it let its hand fade back into nothingness. **_‘’You have no proof of that.’’_** Sportacus snorted as he loudly ignored it and instead shoved himself up and shakily walked over to the tubes at the far end.

It took a while to figure out how they worked, but eventually, he managed to get something out of it. The elf threw a small, fond smile down at the kilt in his hands before freeing himself of the blanket and carelessly letting it drop to the ground. Luckily, the kilt was a cheap, much smaller model and not the real deal. Gingerly, Sportacus wrapped it around his lower half and fastened the clasp securely before waltzing back down the metal steps.

 ** _‘’I-‘’_** the shadow tried as the elfs fingers closed around a ripe looking apple – said elf frowning hard when a thick layer of caramel stuck to his palm. ‘ ** _’They offered!_** ’’ it argued in a shrill voice as Sportacus managed to locate a normal, caramel-free apple.

‘’The court will deal with you.’’ Sportacus clipped as he strode past it. Immediately, the elf felt an ice-cold breeze brush up against the back of his bare legs just as a disgusting stench of sulfur and rotten eggs hit him.

**_‘’I will tear him apart, so help me Tryggvi.’’_ **

Sportacus shrugged in a carefree fashion as he turned slightly and gazed back at the shadow. ‘’You think you can?’’ the elf grinned mirthlessly as he tilted his head and stared it down. ‘’You think I’d _let_ you?’’

Sportacus hummed as he took a bite of the apple and continued forward again, completely ignoring the locked door and instead striding straight through it.

_‘’That’s what I thought.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - chatty chats and maybe a smooch or five.


	4. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf and a fae figure some stuff out. Cuddles might occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I finished a fic *jazz hands*

Robbie seemed panicked – if the bright, purple blasts of wild magic thrown at the elf was any indication to go after - as Sportacus finally managed to locate him.

Frustrated, the elf deflected two more blasts before one collided hard with his shoulder, nearly sending him tumbling, before annoyed, and more than a little dizzy, Sportacus put both of his palms up in retaliation – said elf deflecting another blast directed at his sore chest before giving up.

With a strained huff, he made a show and point out of sitting himself down and placing both hands in his lap _. Calm, collected. Not a threat._

It seemed to have the desired effect as Robbie stopped mid-cantrip and instead stared down at the elf with a baffled expression.

‘’Can we please just talk?’’ Sportacus tried as he hesitantly dared to let a hand trail up further to rub at the sore point of contact on his shoulder - elf tilting his head slightly and putting on as much of a patient expression as he could.

Robbie seemed unsure, the fae taking a small step back, eyes narrowing as though he expected the whole thing to be a trap. ‘ _’There’s nothing to talk about, just get out already.’’_ He yapped with a small frown to which Sportacus shook his head and resisted an eye-roll.

‘’There’s quite a lot to talk about Robbie, we both know that.’’ Sportacus pressed.

A beat of silence passed between them before Robbie, arms still up to shield himself, took another step backwards before sitting down as well.

_So far so good._

‘’You said-‘’ Sportacus started before cutting himself short. Hesitantly, he bit at his lip while gazing up to at the tense other. If anything, he reckoned, considering the other topics at hand, it would be a good place to start. ‘’You said you don’t care about me like that and yet…’’ The elf elaborated, trailing off as he tapped at his bottom lip twice. ‘’You kissed me.’’

Robbie, suddenly very busy with a rather vicious coughing fit, looked anywhere but directly at the elf before straight up covering his red face with his hands, upper body rudely turning away as he decided to ignore it.

‘’Robbie?’’ Sportacus tried after a while as the other still refused to look at him. With a sigh, he attempted to lean towards the fae though only succeeded in making the other stubbornly scoot further backwards.

 _‘’You kissed back!’’_ Robbie, seemingly a tad annoyed, grumbled. Daring, the fae peeked out at the other through a gap in his fingers before immediately closing the gap again. ‘ _’Just give me your thanks and go._ ’’

Not willing to give up just yet, Sportacus rubbed at his temples as he rethought his strategy _. ‘This is going to be harder than expected’_ the elf thought as he shifted on the hard ground. ‘’Look.’’ He started on a voice, which held nothing but patience. ‘’I am happy to have you on my side.’’

 _‘’I am not on your ‘’side’’._ ’’ Robbie scoffed, making exaggerated quotations in the air as he did so.

‘’You know what I mean.’’ Sportacus gently pressed. ‘’It’s not often I have people around that I can truly rely on.’’

The faes shoulders somehow tensed further as he let both hands drop. Glaring hard, Robbie opened his mouth to say something, hesitated and then shut it again before he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted hard.

A tense silence flickered before suddenly, the fae seemed to deflate – defeat flickering through his expression as he threw the other a pointed look. ‘ _’How’s the cut_.’’ He mumbled lowly on a slightly sour tone. In return, Sportacus gave a small hesitant smile back before replying.

‘’Itchy.’’ The elf said simply as he once more shifted a bit. He wanted to be still, but truly, he was starting to get restless.

Robbies eyes softened just a tad as they traveled down and stared narrow-eyed at the elfs still exposed chest. Wordlessly, he reached forth a glowing palm, fingertips nearly touching, but still hovering just an inch over the others skin. Stormy eyes locked with Sportacus’ who nodded once in agreement - the fae gazing back down and gritting his teeth as he seemed to gain the courage he needed from it.

Sportacus hummed happily in appreciation as a calming warmth ran alongside the cuts – the elf feeling them gather and mend, just as the itch faded to a dull throb as well. He was not at all surprised to see them fade to thin, white, slightly raised lines as the fae put the other hand to work as well.

Minutes later, Robbie leaned back with a small nod and a self-assured hum.

Sportacus did not comment that the cuts ran past his waistline.

_And while on the subject of cuts._

‘’Why would you be associated with people like that?’’ The elf asked, immediately winching at his own accusing tone.

 _‘’I’m not.’’_ Robbie snapped back just as harshly as he turned his head slightly to glare angrily at the wall beside them. ‘’Give a little credit here, I didn’t have time to form a proper plan.’’ The fae sniffed as his gaze fell slightly.

‘’I’m not trying to accuse you of anything.’’ Sportacus tried.

‘ _’Well you’re doing a good job at it_.’’ Robbie huffed as he glared back over at the other.

‘’Sorry.’’ Sportacus said gently in reply as he dared to shift and get a bit closer again. Robbie let him - The fae letting out a tired sigh as he gave up and gently let his forehead connect with the others.

‘’I’m still not on your side.’’ Robbie argued on a grumble to which Sportacus shrugged.

‘’Doesn’t seem like you are against me either.’’ The elf pressed to which the other softly snorted.

‘’I’m not.’’ Robbie said as he turned his head and gave the others cheek a quick peck. ‘’Not… _Well not like-_ ’’ The fae tried before cutting himself short. A beat of silence passed before he managed to elaborate. ‘’I don’t want you to get _hurt_. You’re still annoying but it’s not like... Like _that_.’’ He finished a bit harshly, falling silent as he gingerly proved at one of the raised lines on the elfs collarbones.

With a strangely forlorn expression, Robbie carefully let his fingers trace further up over them - a shadow seeming to cross his already tense features as he somehow pouted harder. Softly, the faes hand rose up further to trace a line from the base of Sportacus’ ear and down his jaw, making the elf shiver in the process as he finally spread his fingers out and cradled said elfs head.

‘ _’Still annoying_.’’ Robbie insisted as he lightly tipped the others head backwards. Giddily, Sportacus smirked as he leaned up and closed the small distance – the fae more than willing and receptive as they shared one last, tender kiss.

‘’Now get out please, I’m quite tired.’’ Robbie hummed against Sportacus’ still grinning lips - a cold breeze sweeping through the room before the elf in question was suddenly left in complete darkness. With a happy chuckle, Sportacus gingerly got up and stretched his arms out over his head.

It felt _great_ to finally stand up again – his legs tense and eager to move as they had been.

As he stalked towards the door, he knew he was being watched.

‘’Can I keep the kilt by the way?’’ Sportacus asked into the suppressing black as he - not willing to waste anymore of his magic - fumbled for the handle, turned back and gazed at nothing in particular. Vaguely, he noticed movement to his right, yet - even to him - nothing else was visible. Considering the low scoff he got in return however, he supposed the answer was a solid ‘ _yes’_.

In front of him, after the random fumbling in the dark had stretched on for too long, the door silently glided open on its own, immediately causing the elf to squint his eyes shut against the sudden, harsh light that greeted him there.

‘’Oh _and Robbie_.’’ Sportacus said softly into the black, unnatural void, which still pressed itself almost lovingly against his back. ‘ _’Thank you._ You can come to me anytime, no matter what hour or the reason behind, you know that right?’’

The elf, not really expecting one either, got no reply. He did however, feel the shift in the air and knew the message to be received and appreciated.

\--

Feeling tired but light as a feather, Sportacus, giddy and happy as he was, strode through the lair and moments later, re-emerged on top of the hidden bunker. Shivering slightly, the elf could not help the bright grin that once more split over his features as a cold breeze picked up and danced around him – said elf very aware of the pair of stormy eyes that still lingered on him as he called for his ship.

The gaze stubbornly stayed on him until he passed the last rung of the ladder and managed to get safely back inside. If anything, despite the others insistent arguments against it, Sportacus was happy that he had a friend, and quite possibly more – scratch that _, definitely more_ \- to rely on.

It gave a sense of safety, especially now, considering the rather shady business that had occurred. Not only did he have a house full of half-eaten corpses somewhere nearby, but he had a demon on the loose as well.

One thing at a time though, there was only so much he could do in his current predicament and as it was, it was _way_ past his bedtime.

‘ _’Goodnight Robbie!_ ’’ The elf, while throwing a small, enthusiastic wave down, called out. Moments later, a strong breeze swept through the air, carrying a low hum with it as it rocked the ship gently from side to side, just as the hatch of the lair fell shut with a loud _clank_.

Smirking to himself, Sportacus stalked the small distance to his bed, stopped in front of it and once more stretched his arms over his head.

‘’I thought you said you were tired?’’ The elf said as he made a show out of lowering his arms slow and instead set to idly fiddling with the buckle of his new kilt. ‘’Well?’’ He continued on a slightly teasing tone as he felt the gentle dark once more brush up against him.

 _‘’Don’t act smug.’’_ Robbie practically growled in his ear as he intercepted the elf in unbuckling said kilt.

‘’Am not.’’ Sportacus quickly promised as he turned and gazed up at the others thin frown. ‘’But _I_ am too tired for anything right now – I hope you’ll forgive me.’’

‘’Of course.’’ Robbie huffed as he settled a hand onto the elfs tender chest and roughly shoved him down onto the bed. Bending down, the fae discarded his shoes before he, a tad jerkily and still fully clothed, joined the other on said bed. Wordlessly, he snatched the elf close and buried his face against the others neck.

‘’Do you want to stay the night?’’ Sportacus, while failing to suppress a deep yawn, asked, as he threw the blanket over them both.

‘ _’Would be amazing yeah_.’’ The fae, voice slightly muffled and the vibration of it tickling Sportacus greatly, grumbled back. Happily, Sportacus settled a hand into the others disheveled hair, messing it up further as he carded his fingers through it.

‘’You’re too big for my bed though.’’ The elf noted as he raised his head a tad and stared down at Robbies legs, which hung over the back of it.

 _‘’Whatever.’’_ The fae hummed sleepily in reply before nuzzling himself a bit closer to the elf in general and further into the bed itself. Minutes later, his soft snores filtered out and mingled into the pristine air of the ship.

 _‘Still_.’ The elf thought as he held the sleeping other close – said elf calling for the lights to be dimmed before he, unable to fight the pull of sleep any longer as well, fell under with a soft, content sigh. _No matter how grim the past hours had been, it had brought them closer together. Given a common goal - the final push so to speak and he was looking forward to seeing where it would lead them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suddenly became really clique and I have no regrets.
> 
> Aight, on to the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> To those going ‘wtf just happened’, here’s the short version of what I imagined happened:  
> Someday Sportacus failed to show up to one of Robbies schemes and the fae (After growing bored of waiting for hours and after he had probably already released or saved the people he had trapped or something) reluctantly admitted to himself that he was worried and went a-looking for the elf only to get actually fuckin worried when he tracked down vague rumors of a cult doing dumb, shady stuff nearby. Yep.


End file.
